1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to handlebar apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's snowmobile handlebar arrangement wherein the same provides for additional grasp bar for a child, as well as a heated bar to insure comfort and convenience during usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various handlebar structure has been presented in the prior art to accommodate additional riders as well as various child's accessory structure to accommodate children in self-propelled vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,341 to Davis sets forth a throttle-grab bar apparatus for snowmobiles setting forth a grab bar arranged between opposed ends of the handlebar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,879 to Miller sets forth an infant's seat for use with snowmobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,599 to Motodate, et al. sets forth a switch attachment for use of motorcycle vehicles with handlebars for convenience of access to various switches relative to the handlebar structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's snowmobile handlebar arrangement as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating children in motorcycle travel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.